Stay Strong
by TheSpazChik
Summary: After ten years in America, Marcalene MorningStar has decided to put aside her task of muggle observating to return to Hogwarts as the DATDA teacher.It is known the teacher of that class never lasts long. Will she be an exception or another statistic?


"Marcalene, take these to that table." The cook told me.

I grabbed the two plates and carefully took them to a table where a man and a woman were bickering.

"Can I get you anything else?" I asked politely with a fake smile.

"No that will be all?" the woman said politely and then went back to arguing about bills. I awkwardly nodded my head and went to walk away when I saw the man wink at me. I gave him a disgusted look and turned away.

I walked back behind the counter and started wiping them down with my rag and replaced it in my apron pocket.

Business was slow today. Now that I think about it, business was always slow. Iv been in America for ten years and I think I might just miss this place. I came here to study Muggles in their daily lives. I had to admit it felt freeing in this country. Though there is still a large amount of people who judge entirely too much, I like how a lot of people don't look down at you as much as they did back in London.

What I wasn't going to miss was the egotistical, wealthy, PlayBoy wannabes. I mean seriously, just because you have a lot of money, it doesn't mean you have to be chauvinistic pig.

And I hated how, like in London, there were still women who left their decisions making entirely to their asshole of a husband. Like this woman for example, the one I'm watching at this moment, agreeing to pay the bills but wants to keep her licensee. He wasn't having any of it.

Grow a back bone woman! Have some dignity!

I was so glad to be going back to the magical world. Even better I was going to be a teacher for Hogwarts. The school I went to from ages 11 to 18. my interests for some reason remained on Muggle observations. I wanted to observe the life of a non-magical person.

"Marcalene." Becky said." what are doing sulking your getting out of here soon." she smiled.

"Sorry, Iv been daydreaming." I lied."about...a boyfriend."

"shoot. blonde hair, green eyes, and a British accent. I'm surprised you aren't surrounded by 'em."

I smiled.

"if I had a British accent." she pointed at herself." I'd never shut up."

We both laughed.

"umm." she looked at me." C-could you go as give that table a refill." she pointed to the table I was at earlier." I don't like arguing couples."

I sighed." 'Kay."

Becky was a sort of typical middle aged woman. Married more than twice, supporting a couple of kids. I loved her to death, but this was like throwing me to the wolves. I never liked people arguing. Even in movies I would get a seizing cold chill through my whole body.

I slowly walked up to them. Everyone could hear the man now. I noticed also that almost everyone had gone quiet and stared.

"Can I get you a refill." I stammered.

"Can you please explain to him that if he want me to do the cooking, then I have to go buy tr food?" The woman said to me.

Some people fight over the stupidest things.

"uh-um. I-" I stuttered trying to think of what to say. I smiled refilled the mug and turned away again.

"Don't know why we are even talking about this Shirley." The man said." Don't see why a woman should have a liscense, there aint no highway between the kitchen and bedroom."

I stopped dead cold and looked at the pot of coffee in my hand. I smirked. What the hell, I'll be gone soon anyway. I turned to the man who was still laughing to himself and slowly poured the coffee into his lap.

He gasped and yelled." what the hell?"

Still smiling, I threw my apron over the counter and grabbed my purse leaving a cracked up Becky and a quiet diner full of shocked faces.

**MEANWHILE AT HOGWARTS...**

"Thank you Severes, for agreeing to retrieve Ms. MorningStar." Dumbledore said while walking to his office.

"Of course." Snape replied." I shall arrive at noon."

**-MARCALENE POV-(first person)**

I made it back to my apartment to my already packed suitcase and made sure I didn't leave anything out. I put a shrinking charm on it and put it in my shoulder bag and walked to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and stepped in.

"Diagon Alley."

**-SNAPE POV-( third person)**

He waited at the corner of the street by Olivander's and was getting a little impatient. When he said noon, he meant 12:00 sharp! Being even a minute late was, to him, unprofessional.

A woman in black robes and a brown shoulder bag walked up.

This is Olivander's, so you must be Severus." she smiled." Marcalene MorningStar. Hey we're twins." she gestured to our robes.

So this was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

* * *

><p>Short chapter, yes I know. This is a sample of an idea that was swimming in my head. Please review or alert of you'd like to read more.:)<p>

TheSpazChik


End file.
